Good Fortune
by Clover Bay
Summary: While out to dinner with her friends, Hermione receives cryptic messages in her fortune cookies. Is everyone getting such interesting fortunes, or are hers special? Hermione/George Re-posted


Summary: While out to dinner with her friends, Hermione receives cryptic messages in her fortune cookies. Is everyone getting such interesting fortunes, or are hers special?

**Good Fortune by Clover Bay**

The door swung open, letting a cool draft and a somewhat harried looking Hermione into the Jade Dragon. Weaving between the tables that were squished a little too closely together, she made her way toward the large table in the far back corner of the restaurant. The group of friends who met on Friday nights had already ordered and their usual food was being delivered by the time she slid into the lone empty chair between Harry and Ginny.

"Sorry, guys. Kingsley realized five minutes before I was supposed to leave that a set of international contracts had to be signed and owled tonight." Hermione sighed, completely tired from the extra-long day and the rushed assignments that made her late for their relaxing night of Chinese food and good company.

George passed a plate of sesame chicken to her before Ron could devour it all. "Another minute and there wouldn't have been any chicken left with the sesame seeds. But, never fear, I braved my right hand to get it for you." His eyes lingered a little too long and he was rewarded with a lovely smile.

"Hey, noble George, pass the chow mein before it gets cold." Fred's elbow to the ribs broke George and Hermione's gaze. His appetite rivaled Ron's when it came to Chinese food.

It was actually Fred's idea for their Friday nights to include the Jade Dragon. He, George, and Lee Jordan stopped by one night after closing up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; they found Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting inside the restaurant and, because there was only one large table available and both groups were hungry, they ended up sitting together. At the end of dinner, someone cracked open a fortune cookie that cryptically said _a thrilling time is in your future_. Fred declared, "Of course it will be thrilling, I get to see you all next week!"

"Who's hogging all of the egg rolls?"

"Take it easy Ron, there's always plenty for everyone," Ginny rolled her eyes, but passed the plate anyway.

Hermione felt her face warm at the sweet look on George's face. She turned her attention away from George and toward her friend. "I'm glad you could make it tonight, Ginny." Hermione missed seeing her, especially during quidditch season.

"Me, too. We've got the weekend off and no practice until next week."

"You're back in Appleby, right?" Lee asked.

"You know it." Ginny gave him a saucy grin. Playing for the Appleby Arrows included being a part of one of England's biggest rivalries - with the Montrose Magpies. "You're not fishing for information, are you?"

Holding his hand over his heart, Lee tried to appear hurt by her question. His grin let her know he was just teasing, though. "Nah. Award-winning announcers don't need underhanded methods. We're just naturally good."

Soon, Ron asked about the Cannons' chances for their next game. In Hermione's opinion, the conversation lasted way too long. But, this was Ron, and he could listen to the same slim chances for his team and dissect their plays. By the time anyone could change the topic, dinner was nearly finished.

"Time for dessert!" Fred's favorite part of the night was always finding the mysterious fortunes in the small cookies.

"My turn to go first," Harry said as he tore the wrapper and cracked open his fortune cookie. "_You will make a name for yourself._"

"Maybe someday, Harry," Fred said while everyone else laughed.

"_You will be hungry again in one hour _- I think this one must be yours, Ron."

"Hey!"

"_You can always find happiness at work on Friday._" Everyone raised their glasses in salute to Fred's fortune.

George watched as Hermione picked up her fortune cookie. He discretely touched his wand laying on the table and moved it ever so slightly.

"Alright, my turn," Hermione cleared her throat dramatically. "_A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection._"

"Ooh, nice one. Let's see if mine's romantic, too." Ginny reached for the nearly empty bowl to find one. "_The night life is for you._"

"Cheers Ginny," Lee said as he toasted her.

"Okay, okay, pass me one. _Never eat beans before entering a crowded Knight bus._" Ron grinned at reading his fortune while the guys high-fived each other. Hermione and Ginny shared a disgusted look which only made the guys laugh more.

"And, the last one goes to George."

Taking the tiny cookie into his hands, George slowly broke it in two. Shaking it out to remove the crumbs, he read the message inside, "_One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes._"

Ginny leaned forward with an excited look on her face. "Yours and Hermione's fortunes match. What a coincidence."

He didn't think that it would be that obvious. Then again, he didn't know how his fortune would be so similar to the one he gave to Hermione. For the past few weeks, he looked forward to Friday nights as the time when he'd be able to see her again. It felt like a teenage crush that was built on hype and longing from afar.

He knew it was different, though, because they actually knew one another. Fairly well in his estimation. They laughed together, even talking about the new inventions he and Fred were making for the shop. And, last week, he lent her a shoulder when she'd had a headache and needed to call it an early night.

George was broken out of his thoughts when Fred not-so-subtly asked their friends to help them open the new store next week. "You all know how we're opening a new branch in Hogsmeade." At their nods, he went on, "Well, we want to get the store open before Hogwarts' next Hogsmeade weekend . . which is a week from Saturday." He rushed the last words hoping to minimize the hastiness of his next request.

"What we're asking," George continued, "is if you can help us move our inventory and set up the new store."

The table became strangely quiet until Hermione spoke, "I can. When do you want to start?"

Looking gratefully at her, George smiled, "We think everything can be done in one afternoon. We're thinking of closing early on Thursday to work on the new store."

Ron and Harry agreed, though much more slowly than Hermione.

"I'm sorry big brothers, but we've got that game in Appleby next weekend and I'll have to be there."

"Um, and I'll have to cover the pre-game programs." Lee said quickly. He didn't mind helping his oldest friends, but the prospect of spending a little more time with Appleby's prettiest chaser was a chance he couldn't miss.

_Next Friday . . . _

"A toast, to the opening of the Hogsmead branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes . . ."

"to a busy first Saturday . . ."

"and to good friends."

George and Fred raised their glasses as the others followed suit. Yesterday had been busy even though Angelina and Verity joined them in the move. It seemed like a never-ending parade of boxes and floo transports to get the merchandise from one store to the other. Because of the magic used in creating the 'wheezes', nothing could be shrunk nor could the weight of the boxes be altered.

Finally, a little after midnight, the last shelf was filled and they called it a night. George managed to find ways for he and Hermione to work together throughout the afternoon and night. They even shared a laugh when Hermione held a box of punching telescopes as far away from her as possible.

Tonight, George and Fred were treating their friends to dinner as a thank-you for their enormous help. The group was quieter than usual. Undoubtedly they were exhausted from working so late last night and getting up and going to their regular jobs today.

While the others were discussing Appleby's chances against the Magpies in tomorrow's quidditch match, George leaned closer to Hermione. "I just wanted to say thanks again. You were a great help yesterday."

Hermione got lost in his blue eyes for a moment. She'd been harboring a crush on George for a while now. The shared looks and jokes from last night only deepened those feelings. "I was glad to help." She bit her lip before adding, "I had fun."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the large bowl of fortune cookies.

"My turn to go first!"

"Harry, it's always your turn to go first."

"Right, so here we go. _The fortune you seek is in another cookie_."

Ron snickered, "Serves you right for going first, again."

"Go on then Angelina, take a turn." Fred handed her the bowl and let her choose her fortune.

"_You are talented in many ways._"

"Is that so?" Fred asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," she answered lowly before laughing and smacking him on the arm.

"_All requests for sick leave must be approved two weeks in advance._" Verity rolled her eyes. "Did you two actually make these fortunes up yourselves?"

George looked up quickly at her question but Fred just laughed it off good naturedly.

As Hermione reached forward, George's movement toward his wand caught her attention. Opening the fortune cookie, she read, "_A very attractive man has a message for you._"

The others speculated wildly at the message. Hermione, though, turned to her right to find George sliding another fortune cookie her way. Opening it in her lap while the others moved on to read their hidden fortunes, she saw her message from a very attractive man, "_Hermione, will you go out with me tomorrow night?_"

Before she could answer, someone tossed the last wrapper to George. Taking a leaf out of his book, Hermione made a small motion with her wand just before George opened it.

"_A very happy woman says yes._"


End file.
